


Don't Make Me Sad, Don't Make Me Cry

by Adamxex123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Derek, Broken Stiles, Confessions, Derek tries too hard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Unrequited Love, but without lips, hugs are very intimate in this fic, like kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamxex123/pseuds/Adamxex123
Summary: Stiles is used to Derek pushing him around. He's used to being shoved against walls and he's used to having his face smashed into steering wheels. He's used to being referred to as the squishy human and he's used to being bruised almost everyday.He's used to being used and never getting a thank you.But today? Today marks the tenth year of his mum's death - he's lived ten years without his mum and he just can't take it.OR the one where Stiles is mourning his mother, Derek makes him cry, both are oblivious idiots who love each other and somehow they end up in a relationship without even realising.





	Don't Make Me Sad, Don't Make Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good with long fics tbh, I just end up forgetting about updating chapters or I get distracted or something like that so I thought, there's nothing better to do than write short fics and gradually make my way up to writing longer fics.  
> This is gonna be my first time posting a one shot and actually posting a finished fic so excuse any errors and enjoy (;  
> Ps. Title's taken from Born To Die - Lana Del Rey

He's more jittery than usual. That's the first thing Derek notices. Stiles probably forgot to take his medication.  
  
***  
  
Scott knows. He's aware that today's the date of Stiles' mothers death but he doesn't push. He doesn't ask Stiles if he's okay and he doesn't treat him any different than on any other day. Because that's the way Stiles likes it. Stiles doesn't want pity or any form of attention - it'll only make him grieve harder and he can't let anyone know that he's not feeling good today. It'll only make them think that he's weaker than he already is. So he takes an extra dose of his medication and plasters on a grin before he heads over to Derek's for a pack meeting.   
  
It's the middle of July and the air is muggy. It sticks in his lungs and combined with the smell of fumes as he passes vehicles every so often it makes his stomach churn. His mum died in a car accident whilst Stiles had been in the car and the last thing he remembers was the heavy smell of fumes before he had passed out. He doesn't want to drive today. He'd rather go to Derek's by foot even if it means he's bound to turn up late.   
  
He ignores the constant buzzing of his phone. It's probably Derek calling him to ask when he's going to get there but he really cannot be bothered to hear Derek's rough voice demanding of his whereabouts, threatening him to get there faster.   
  
Stiles has mixed emotions when it comes to Derek. He's an asshole and he always seems to want to hurt Stiles but deep down, Stiles knows Derek would do anything to make sure Stiles and his pack are safe. Stiles knows Derek has major issues and that Stiles can be a pain in the ass quite often but Derek always treats him roughly which makes Stiles feel as though his presence isn't exactly wanted. He's stopped counting the many times Derek has shoved him against a wall or threatened him or left him with quite a few bruises all over his body.   
  
He'd like to believe that maybe the werewolves don't know their own strength but truth be told, apart from Jackson and Derek, the rest of the pack rarely hurt Stiles. Erica has never pushed him around and neither has Boyd. Stiles and Isaac aren't exactly on friendly terms but never has Isaac laid a finger on Stiles. Everything between them remains verbal without any physical violence. Then there's Scott, who is and has always been so gentle around Stiles, especially since he became a werewolf. There's a reason Stiles refers to Scott as his brother and not as a best friend.   
  
Stiles doesn't really give a shit about Jackson. Over the years, they've become somewhat acquainted and Jackson no longer embarrasses Stiles in front of the whole cafeteria or harms him to the point where he can't walk properly but he still shoves Stiles often and belittles him. It's nothing like what Derek does.

It doesn't really help that Stiles is harboring a giant crush for the alpha. Derek bruises him, shoves him around, physically hurts him and only ever speaks to him when he wants Stiles to do research. There's many times where Stiles catches Derek looking at him with a strange expression but Stiles ignores it because he knows Derek doesn't exactly tolerate his presence in the pack. He'd most likely lose majority of his betas if he were to kick Stiles out of the pack, so that's probably why he still lets Stiles attend pack meetings and pack outings.   
  
Recently though, Stiles has been feeling left out. He feels like he slows the pack down with him not being a werewolf. Just last week he had found out from Scott that Derek was going to take the werewolves camping. Stiles hadn't even questioned why he hadn't been invited. He knows that being in a pack requires certain activities in which an unfit human like him isn't needed.  
  
His phone begins vibrating again and Stiles sighs, pulling it out of his pocket and answering, faking a smile.   
  
'Yo Sourwolf'  
  
'Stiles' growls Derek. 'Where are you?'  
  
'I'm uhh... roughly ten minutes away? Maybe more because I'm walking today and man, it's fucking hot. I might need to take a break soon though because this fragile human is in much need of a rest but I should - hello? Derek?'  
  
Derek hung up on him. Stiles stares down at the phone in his hands with his lips slightly parted before he murmurs 'what the fuck'. He slides the phone back into his pocket and picks up his pace. Stiles gets that he went a little off topic but Derek hanging up on him? That's fucking rude. He runs for the next five minutes, trying to block out any thoughts leading towards his mother as he makes his way to the Hale house. He can't exactly block out the thoughts though and he's suddenly hit with a wave of guilt as he stops before the house.   
  
He should be visiting his mum's grave but here he is, standing outside the house of a werewolf who  _doesn't even want him there._ Stiles stands still, contemplating whether he should head to the cemetery when Scott's figure rounds the corner of the house.   
  
'Stiles!' he yells, beckoning him over. Stiles plasters on his biggest grin and jogs over to Scott despite his brain nagging at him that he _shouldn't be here, isn't wanted here_ but then Scott's pulling him into a warm embrace. Scott conveys all his emotions through the hug, tightening his arms around Stiles for a few seconds and then pulling back, eyes darting across Stiles' face before giving him a wide smile. He asks if Stiles is okay and Stiles says he is. They leave it at that. Scott doesn't question Stiles further, just pulls him through the house to the backyard where the whole pack are laying on the grass.   
  
Derek levels him with a glare and the rest of the pack string through a chorus of hello's before getting back to whatever they were doing. Kira and Lydia seem to be in a heated discussion, Erica's sprawled over Boyd's chest, Scott has left Stiles' side to lay down next to Allison and Derek -  _well,_ Derek's still glaring at Stiles.   
  
'Jesus, Derek. Take a picture, it'll last longer' Lydia huffs, causing the rest of the pack to chuckle. Stiles glares at them because it's not really funny before he focuses his attention back on Derek.  
  
'Why so glum, Sourwolf?' Stiles says, attempting to lighten the mood.  _His own mood,_  he thinks ashis mind suddenly flashes back to his mum and what they'd be doing now if she was alive, causing him to shudder.   
  
'You're late' comes the reply and Stiles just shrugs his shoulders.  _Focus on something else._  
  
'I know man, I just decided to go on a little stroll today and... yeah' he trails off when Derek's glare intensifies. Derek studies Stiles for a moment, looks over to his hands where they twitch more than usual and then focuses on his eyes. Stiles gulps and tries to act normal. He focuses on the bright green grass behind Derek to quell any negative thoughts. He'll try to leave as soon as possible if he can make up a believable excuse because he's suddenly realised that there's no way that he's going to be able to keep up this happy facade.   
  
He's feeling a bit restless with the attention that's on him as he looks around and sees the others staring at him.   
  
'You're never late to pack meetings' Derek says and Stiles lets out a horrible, guttural sound which he hopes passes off as a laugh.   
  
'Yeah yeah, I know, it's just a one time thing you know? Like I said, it's really hot -'  
  
'Why didn't you come in your jeep?. It has air conditioning so it'd keep you cool' Allison cuts him off. Stiles darts his eyes towards Scott, raising his eyebrows in a desperate plea.   
  
'Stiles' um... jeep is broken. His dad took it to get repaired yesterday' Scott says and Stiles doesn't have to be a werewolf to be able to tell that Scott is a shitty liar.   
  
'That's weird. I drove past your house in the morning. Your jeep was parked right outside' Jackson says and Stiles internally groans. The bastard is enjoying this.   
  
'Ahh.. I-' The ringtone he's set for his dad blasts out and Stiles has never been so glad. He takes his phone out of his pocket. 'It my dad - probably calling about... the jeep' he says awkwardly, pointing in the direction of the house before bounding off. He waits until he's out of the house before answering.   
  
'Dad', he says.   
  
'Stiles, where are you?' His dad sounds worried. 'Why are you running?'  
  
'I'm on a run, just passed the Hale house, why?' he pants.  
  
'I was thinking of going to the cemetery. I was wondering if you wanted to come but you seem a little busy...'  
  
'No!' he shouts. 'Yeah, yeah dad I want to come, could you pick me up? Please'  
  
'Alright. Stay put'  
  
Stiles can't risk being seen by the pack so he tells his dad that he'll be running on the straight trail which passes the Hale house and goes on for miles. His dad tells him that he'll follow the trail and pick Stiles up. Stiles sighs in relief and hangs up, glancing around him to make sure he's alone. Once it is clear that no one is lurking in the bushes, Stiles begins to jog.  His dad will take fifteen minutes to reach him at most so Stiles jogs lightly, regulating his breathing as he looks at the nature that surrounds him to keep himself occupied, trying not to let his mind wander off.     
  
Roughly ten minutes into his jog, he bumps into Scott. Literally.   
  
'Dude, what the fuck?' he moans, rubbing his ass as he stands up. He levels Scott with a glare.   
  
'Sorry man, the pack is worried about you, I didn't mean for you to fall' Scott mumbles.   
  
'It's alright', Stiles brushes him off. He's fine.  
  
Scott looks at him for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth before asking, 'what are you doing for the rest of today? I was wondering whether you'd want to come over later and play some video games?'   
  
'Sorry', Stiles says. 'My dad's picking me up in a few minutes. We're going to... uh, you know, the cemetery'  
  
'Oh' Scott pauses. 'Do you want me to - your dad's coming. I can hear the cruiser, he's around a minute away. Can I call you later?' he asks. Stiles nods once and Scott scrambles to give him a quick hug before he's off. He hears his dad's cruiser coming up the trail and Stiles turns around, waiting for his dad to pull up next to him. He opens the door and lowers himself onto the passenger seat, shooting his dad a brief smile and tries not to notice the tear tracks on his dad's face.   
  
The drive to the cemetery is silent. Every year Stiles and his dad visit his mum's gravestone and stand there for hours on end, paying their respects and having separate, silent conversations. Sometimes Stiles stays while his dad leaves and Stiles will open up to her, pouring out his heart and crying when he remembers that she can't really hear what he's saying. This time, Stiles leaves with his dad. He'll come back tomorrow but for now, all he wants is to lay in his bed and sleep.   
  
***  
  
He receives the text from Lydia just as he gets home. It's almost 6 pm but it's still humid and the house is practically an oven.   
  
**> I know what today is.**  
  
Stiles sighs. Of course she knows what today is. She'd spoken to him for the first time when his mother had died, months after he'd tried to get her attention but all it took was one death for her to notice him. He hadn't wanted her pity back then and he sure as hell didn't want it now.   
  
**< I don't want your pity. **  
  
Moments later his phone begins to vibrate and he sighs before answering. 'What, Lydia'  
  
'Stiles' she starts off. 'I'm coming over'  
  
'No, Lydia. I just got home and I'm really tired. All I want to do is sleep. I'll call you later though?' He asks, dying to hang up. Any other day would be fine but not today. He really does want to sleep - the feeling of guilt and fear will slightly dissipate the following morning.   
  
'Derek's worried about you' Lydia says. Stiles snorts.   
  
'Derek. Is worried. About me?' he repeats. 'Are you having a laugh? Whatever, I'm fine anyway'  
  
'Stiles' Lydia grits out. 'He cares about you more than you think'  
  
'Is that why he's always shoving me against walls then? Cause if that's his way of showing his concern, he's clearly more fucked up than I thought he was' he snaps. 'Whatever, I'm going sleep'  
  
'It's 6:06 pm Stiles. You need to eat dinner before you sleep'  
  
'Lydia' he sighs. 'There's food downstairs in the fridge, I'll wake up later if I get hungry and warm it up. I just - I really want to sleep right now' he pleads. There's silence on the other end before Lydia sighs.   
  
'You'll let me know if you need anything right?' she asks. He nods before realising that she can't see.   
  
'Yeah' he croaks out, throat suddenly feeling tight.  _He needs his mum._  
  
'Okay. You better call me later, Stiles' Lydia orders. 'And take care' she adds gently before hanging up. Stiles tosses his phone onto his bed, blinking back tears. He really misses his mum. He'd do anything to hear her laughter once more. He removes his shirt, prepared to get in bed when he hears his window slide open.   
  
'Jesus!' he yells at Derek who's crouched over his windowsill. 'Give a man some privacy, will you?' He crosses his arms against his shirtless body and squeezes tight, trying to hide the pale mole dotted skin. It makes him look skinnier than he is and he lets out a noise of frustration, glaring at Derek who's just staring at Stiles. Derek swings his legs over until he's standing in Stiles' room, strangely looking out of place among the pale blue walls.    
  
'You seem off today. Did you take your medication?' Derek asks, face neutral.   
  
'Yes I did! Now get out!' Stiles exclaims, blush spreading down his neck towards his chest. 'Oh my god, why are you looking at me like that? Get out, I'm fine!' Stiles begins to pace back and forth, eyes darting around the room, avoiding Derek's face. Derek doesn't move.   
  
'What's wrong' he demands.   
  
'You think it's okay to just come in whenever you feel like it. I'm tired and I don't want you here' Stiles says, face burning. He's never been caught shirtless by anyone before apart from Scott, his dad and the Lacrosse team. And his mum. The thought of his mum has waves of sadness rolling off Stiles, causing Derek's nose to twitch.   
  
'You're lying' he says, crossing the room to sit in Stiles' chair.   
  
'Oh my god - leave! I'll shout for my dad if I have to'  
  
'He left the house half an hour ago' Derek retorts.   
  
'What - have you been outside this whole time?' Stiles demands angrily, uncrossing his arms and marching over to Derek. Derek's eyes rake down his chest and Stiles huffs, feeling self conscious as he covers his chest once more.   
  
'Get out. Your presence isn't welcomed here' Stiles hisses. Derek studies him for a moment.   
  
'Lie' he says.   
  
'What the fuck, are you listening to my heartbeat now? I don't like you or want you here so get out!'  
  
Derek looks at him once more before repeating himself. 'Lie'.   
  
Stiles stares at him, completely outraged and then he sees red. He doesn't know where he gets the courage from - never in a million years did he think he'd be attempting to manhandle Derek but he finds himself grabbing Derek's arm and attempting to pull him off the chair.   
  
' _Get out!_ ' he screeches and the next second he finds himself in an all too familiar position with his back pressed against the wall and Derek's hand wrapped around his neck, tight enough to cause pain but not too tight so Stiles can't breathe.   
  
'Don't you dare fucking touch me like that' Derek snarls in his ear. Stiles grapples at the hand wrapped around his neck until Derek drops the hand but he doesn't move away.   
  
'Oh, but it's okay for you to touch me like that, right?' Stiles snaps, anger and humiliation rolling off him in waves. The lack of fear surprises Derek and he stumbles back. Stiles keeps coming closer though. 'You fucking think it's okay to push me into walls whenever you want!' Stiles' voice gets louder, all traces of humiliation gone as anger clouds his scent. 'You always push me around Derek, you always shove me into walls and give me bruises, you  _always_ fucking hurt me! You  _always_ fucking find a way of putting me down and leaving me out of everything cause you don't want the squishy little human to be a burden on the pack, isn't it?' Stiles is yelling now and Derek wants to tell Stiles that no, that's not the case but Stiles comes closer, forbidding him from speaking. He didn't know that he bruises Stiles or that Stiles felt this way. Sure, the kid has the tendency to get under his skin but Derek never intended to  _harm him._  
  
'Why are you looking at me like that!' Stiles shouts, face flushed as he waves his arms around. Derek raises an arm to stop him but Stiles bats it away. 'Stop fucking looking at me like that! I know, okay! You're so fucking arrogant with your looks that you treat people like shit!' and _woah,_ Derek's not sure where this is coming from. He thinks Stiles has lost it.   
  
'Stiles-' he starts but Stiles  _pushes_ him. 'Don't fucking Stiles me! Don't you dare try touching me! That's all you fucking do, you fucking hurt me all the fucking time because I'm worthless, right? I don't belong in the pack, right?' Stiles lets out a hysterical laugh. 'I don't have the looks to be in the pack right? I knew it! I fucking knew it!' Stiles looks at Derek's shocked expression and loses it again.  'Well, I'm sorry to burst your fucking bubble Derek but not everyone has smoking hot looks like you. Just because I'm ugly and annoying - that doesn't give you the fucking right to hurt me all. The fucking. Time!'  
  
'I've wasted three fucking years of my life, three years of pining after you and trying to get on your good side, trying to get you to change your opinion on me and love me back but nothing has fucking changed. You don't even know anything about me' Stiles quietens down until he's almost whispering, chest heaving with deep pants.   
  
Derek wants to tell Stiles that he really doesn't mean to do what Stiles says he does. He wants to deny half the things Stiles has said but he knows that it's true. Instead, he finds himself blurting out 'Y- you love me?'  
  
Stiles gapes at Derek for a few moments, mouth opening and closing before pressing his lips together into a thin line, shutting himself off. Derek realises that his hand is stuck midair and he lowers it to his side, watching Stiles as he begins to calm down. The anger in his scent has subsided but now Derek smells humiliation and the salty scent of tears.  
  
Stiles looks at Derek and mutters, 'You act like you care but you don't. Well,  _sourwolf_ ' he sneers, 'whilst you seemed to enjoy shoving me around and enjoying my little outburst, today marks the tenth year of my mums death' - Stiles' voice cracks on the last word before a sob wrenches itself free of his mouth, causing Derek's heart to leap to his throat.   
  
'And I'd - I'd appreciate it if you left me a-alone' Stiles finishes, sliding to the ground as he tries to mask his sobs. 'Go away' he chokes out.   
  
'Stiles' Derek says, taking in the sight of Stiles on the ground. His shoulders are shaking and he's not breathing right, so Derek drops to the ground himself and gathers Stiles in his arms. Stiles stills for a moment before honest to god wailing and Derek forgets to breathe as he adjusts Stiles' face to fit between Derek's shoulder and neck.  
  
He stays like that, only getting up to carry Stiles and himself to the small bed to lay down. Stiles sobs against his neck and Derek whispers a whole load of unintelligible shit into Stiles' ear but it seems to work. Stiles' sobs die down until he's sniffling into Derek's neck. Derek suddenly feels dizzy when he catches a whiff of the humiliation radiating off Stiles, who tries to free himself of Derek's grasp but Derek only tightens his arms around Stiles who eventually goes limp.   
  
'Derek' Stiles says a few minutes later.   
  
'Yeah?' Derek's voice comes out rough and he clears his throat before repeating himself. He lets Stiles clamber out of his arms and sit opposite Derek, waiting patiently for whatever Stiles has to say. Stiles keeps his gaze low, avoiding eye contact with Derek.   
  
'I'm sorry'. Derek's not prepared for that.   
  
'Why?' he asks. Stiles doesn't respond and Derek gently repeats his question until Stiles looks at him.   
  
'I didn't mean to snap at you... and I'm really sorry for touching you like that for you to flip and for making you stay, you didn't have to stay with me so I'm sorry for that and the stuff I said about the pack... I understand if you don't want me around because... well I'm just...' Stiles trails off and Derek can smell salt again. He raises Stiles' face with his finger under his chin, trying to ignore Stiles' flinch as Derek's hand comes in contact with his face.   
  
'Stiles' he sighs. 'Please don't cry...'   
  
Stiles' eyes snap back to his and he lets out a shocked laugh. 'I think this is the first time I've heard you say please'  
  
Derek huffs in amusement but Stiles takes it wrong, causing him to promptly apologise. 'No, no Stiles I'm not angry. I... I don't understand why you even felt the need to... apologise. Because nothing's your fault here, I'm the one to blame'  
  
Stiles looks at Derek, shock evident on his face which gives Derek the courage to carry on. 'I'm - I'm sorry. About pushing you against walls all the time and saying all these negative things... Stiles. Stiles look at me please'  
  
'You don't have to apologise because you pity me' Stiles snaps.   
  
'No, no Stiles I don't pity you, honestly. It was wrong of me to do that and you helped me realise that. Honestly, I didn't know that I was leaving you with bruises, I'm so sorry Stiles. It's just that... well I'm an alpha right? And Stiles, you are pack no matter how much you try to deny it and in my eyes, you're all equal. You're all my Betas and Stiles, I don't see you as a lesser being. I forget that you're human sometimes Stiles, that's how important you are to the pack, to me and I... well I sometimes treat you how I treat them. You know how to get under my skin and I just end up snapping... I know it's not an excuse Stiles, I'm so sorry, I'll be mindful in the future. Stiles, please look at me. You mean so much to all of us Stiles, you're not a squishy worthless human'  
  
'H-how? Tell me, tell me what I mean to the pack' Stiles says in awe. 'I'm sorry, I just haven't heard you speak this much to me before and-'  
  
'Don't apologise Stiles, it's okay. You mean so much to us Stiles. You're always there to sort out any arguments and you always break up fights when they get physical among the pack. You tend to our wounds after battles, you always tell us to be careful and give us tips because that's the person that you are Stiles, kind and caring. You stay up frequently to do research for us and without the research we wouldn't even be winning our battles. Stiles, we really do appreciate you. We may not show it but we do and I will make sure that the pack as a whole will show you how much we appreciate you being here. Stiles, I appreciate you being in my pack'  
  
Derek reaches out and takes Stiles' hand, stroking circles into his palm, thinking of what he may say next.   
  
'Stiles... you held me up for two hours in a pool when the Kanima paralysed me. I know for sure that no one else would have done that back then. You didn't even know me well and Stiles, I treated you like shit and you still held me up so I wouldn't drown. You do research when I ask you to and Stiles, I do appreciate you doing that for me and for the pack. I know I've never thanked you before but I am now and I'm willing to thank you as often as possible in the future because... well, what good of an alpha am I if I'm not treating my pack member with care, right?'  
  
Stiles looks at Derek with an expression he's never quite seen before. 'Derek... do you really mean that?'  
  
'Mean what?' Derek replies.   
  
'That I'm, you know...'  
  
'What, that you're worth something? Stiles, you're worth everything okay? Remember that' Derek confirms.   
  
'I don't understand Derek. I'm trying to believe you but I just find it hard to understand why you're being so nice to me all of a sudden. I mean, did it really have to take me embarrassing myself for you to come to terms that you value me as a person?'  
  
'Stiles' Derek sighs again. 'I've always valued you as a person. I just needed to hear you tell me how you felt about me treating you for me to understand that I've been doing a lot of shit. And Stiles. You really aren't an ugly person'  
  
'You're just saying that to make me feel better' Stiles snorts, taking his hand from Derek's grasp and wiping at the tears on his face. 'I feel better though, thank you Derek'  
  
'You're welcome and no, I'm not Stiles. You're not ugly, I've never looked at you with disgust because you're 'ugly', I don't find you ugly at all Stiles. Honestly. Do you really think I'd start to lie after giving you the most truthful, longest speech of my life?'

Stiles laughs at that. All traces of negative emotions have disappeared and Derek feels satisfied.   
  
'On a serious note though Stiles, I know what it's like to lose family members so I don't pity you. Just... if you ever want a shoulder to lean on, I'm here okay? You can call me anytime, I promise to try and answer'  
  
'Thanks' Stiles says after a moment of silence. Derek shifts on the bed, suddenly feeling a little awkward after his speech and he focuses on Stiles, who looks content and that's how he should be.  
  
Derek's not stupid. He knows Stiles is attractive, he knows that despite his tendency to rile Derek up he secretly enjoys the sound of Stiles' laughter. He secretly enjoys the sound of Stiles' voice droning on and on - well, it's not so much of a secret because the pack clearly know how Derek feels about Stiles. Lydia never fails to make a comment every time Derek stares at Stiles for too long and Derek thinks it's a little bizarre how Stiles still hasn't realised. Stiles seems to take Derek's longing looks as Derek being disgusted though, so he needs to work a little on how he conveys his emotions.   
  
'Have you eaten dinner?' Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head. 'Do you want - ah your dad's home. I better leave'   
  
Stiles looks a bit disappointed at that but nods his head when he hears his dad's cruiser pull up in the driveway. Derek waits until he hears the Sheriff enter before he turns to jump out of the window. Before he can leave though he hears Stiles' voice.   
  
'Derek' he says tentatively. 'Would it be okay if - can I hug you?'  
  
Derek pauses for a moment and then turns to Stiles. 'Sure' he says, gathering Stiles into his arms one final time, inhaling his rich scent of honey and vanilla.   
'Remember what I said, you can call me anytime. You mean a lot to me, to all of us okay? And I'm really sorry about how I treated you. I promise I'll change - don't forget to eat dinner, alright?'   
  
He releases his hold on Stiles just as his dad calls for him.   
  
'Be down in a sec!' Stiles yells before turning to Derek with a shy smile. 'Thank you' he says.   
  
'You're welcome' Derek replies, legs dangling out the window. 'Oh and Stiles?'   
  
Stiles turns to look at him. 'You're not the only one with feelings' Derek says, a small smile playing at his lips before jumping out. Stiles stands still for a second. He feels his skin prickle with anger because is Derek really trying to imply that Stiles had been overreacting with everything he said? Then he remembers his love confession and he feels the blood rush to his face. Is it really possible?  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?!' he calls out of his window to the empty street, groaning when he gets no response.   
  
'Stiles, who are you talking to?' His dad appears at the doorway and Stiles rolls his eyes, feeling slightly giddy.   
  
'No one' he replies. 'Do you want to eat? I was thinking of making Spaghetti if you're hungry'  
  
The sheriff studies Stiles closely, taking in the small smile lingering on his lips, the way his body looks less tense than it usually is.   
  
'Yeah, Spaghetti should be fine. Put on a shirt first' he says, watching Stiles begin to blush as he fumbles around for the shirt on his bed. 'Oh and Stiles?'   
  
Stiles turns to look at his dad. 'Next time Hale comes over, tell him to use the front door. He'll hurt himself one day leaving from the window'  
  
'What? How did you - oh I don't even wanna know dad, yeah I will do'   
  
'Good' the Sheriff says before he makes his way down the stairs.  
  
He won't forget to interrogate Hale to see how good he really is for his son. For now though, he's willing to sit with his son and have a nice evening so he locks that thought away for later.  
  
***  
  
**> Derekkkkkk why did you leave me hanging for? What did you mean?  
  
****< Can you stop by my place tomorrow?  
  
> Sure but what did you mean before?  
  
> Fine, ignore my question then ):  
  
< See you tomorrow Stiles.   
  
> What did you mean before?  
  
> Derek? You said you'd pick up whenever I call and I need answers. NOW. please?  
  
> Derek?   
  
> Asshole ):  
  
< Goodnight Stiles.**  
  
**> Goodnight Sourwolf   
  
** ***  
  
'I'm too weak for this' Stiles whines. They've been trekking through the woods for above an hour and Derek still hasn't told him where he's taking him. They veered off the main trails long ago and they're now stumbling through grass that reaches up to their knees.   
  
'We're almost there Stiles' Derek replies, looking back as he waits for Stiles to catch up. The bag he's holding almost reveals its contents and Derek tucks it under his arm, grasping the bottom with his other hand.  
  
'First you confuse me by saying some random shit about feelings that I really don't get, then you refuse to tell me what that was about and now you're taking me to some unknown place deep in the woods without telling me?'  
  
'Exactly' Derek smirks and Stiles groans.  
  
'If this is your way of being nice to me it's not working'   
  
Derek ignores him and they trudge through the greenery for a few more minutes before Derek points ahead. 'It's right there'   
  
'Huh? What?'  
  
'Just a little bit ahead - you go first' Derek says, pausing so Stiles can walk in front of him. Stiles walks ahead, frequently throwing Derek glances over his shoulder.   
  
'I'm not going to push you Stiles' Derek says quietly. He's not really surprised. Judging by how he treated Stiles before, Stiles has every right to think Derek might hurt him or something. Derek still doesn't like it though because he's not - he doesn't mean to be violent. Fair enough, he does let his anger get the best of him sometimes but still, Derek doesn't want to be seen as a monster.   
  
'Derek!' Stiles exclaims in front of him. 'A lake? You brought me out here to see a lake?' Derek would be offended if it wasn't for the excitement and happiness radiating off Stiles.   
  
The lake covers a quite large area deep in the preserve. The land that surrounds the lake is flat and covered in grass. Towards the shore of the lake, there is a sturdy growth of reeds and the water reflects the sunny blue sky. Patches of moss float gently on the water and there is the distant humming of crickets.. Birds tweet in the distant trees and occasionally the quacking of ducks can be heard.   
  
'Yeah', he says quietly, shuffling from one foot to another. Stiles turns around and beams at him. 'I used to come here when I was young. With my - my family. Then after the... fire, Laura and I would run in the preserve and then come here to bathe'  
  
Stiles steps a little closer to him and Derek can see the lighter specks of brown in his eyes, illuminated by the sun. 'How often do you come here now?' he asks softly.  
  
'Not as much as I used to. I come here once or twice a week... I thought you might like to see it' Derek replies, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He gently kicks the bag next to his feet, awaiting Stiles' response. 'It's beautiful Derek. I didn't know there was a lake in the preserve, who else knows?'  
  
'From the pack, just you and I. Not many others come out here. On rare occasions I've seen people bring canoes and stuff but most of the time it's just me here'.   
  
'Thank you. For um, sharing this with me' Stiles mumbles with a blush beginning to paint his face. He snaps his hands together and gestures towards the bag. 'So what's in the bag? Are we fishing?'  
  
'No' Derek snorts. He bends down and unzips the bag, pulling out a blanket and laying it not far from the lake. He then proceeds to pull out various snacks and drinks, placing them on the blanket.   
  
'Is this a picnic? Oh my sweet lord, Derek this is awesome. This is the perfect place for a picnic, there's such a lovely view and -'  
  
'You do like chocolate fudge cake right? I wanted to ask you but I didn't want to ruin the surprise' Derek interrupts and flushes a little. Stiles finds it adorable - he didn't ever think that Derek would be the type to take people on picnics.   
  
'Yeah I love chocolate fudge cake. You've never struck me as someone who takes others on picnics, how often do you do this?' he asks, ogling the different types of food on the blanket. There's a multitude of sandwiches, different types of drinks and many snacks. He looks at Derek, who's ears have slightly reddened.   
  
'Um... I don't - I haven't been on a picnic since Laura' he mumbles, suddenly interested in picking at a loose thread on the blanket.   
  
'Wait... so this is just a one time thing? For me?'   
  
'Yeah' Derek says a little too quickly, almost tearing a hole in the blanket by pulling the loose thread too hard. He hears Stiles shuffle closer and then he drops down on the blanket next to Derek. There's an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.   
  
'Thank you' Stiles says. Then he rubs his hands together, looks at the food and says, 'So, what first?'. Instantly the awkwardness disappears and Derek reaches for a sandwich marked 'ham and cheese'.   
  
'I've marked all of the sandwiches - there's ham and cheese, chicken salad, nutella, egg mayo and the brown thing in the pitta bread is falafel'  
  
'What's Falafel?' Stiles asks. 'And did you make all of these?'  
  
'Yeah, I made them yesterday. And it's an Arab dish, it's made up of chickpeas and spices that are fried. It's quite nice and you can put it in a pitta like what I've done. You can put different sauces and vegetables in it'   
  
'It sounds nice, can I have one?' Stiles asks and Derek passes him the sandwich. He opens a ham and cheese sandwich for himself and takes a bite, his eyes skimming over the few dragonflies that dart above the lake. 'Fuck, Derek this is good' Stiles moans around the bread in his mouth. Derek feels a shiver go up his spine as Stiles licks at the sauce on his fingers.  
  
'I didn't even know that you cooked. Like, obviously I knew you cooked but I didn't know you cooked this good. This is full on one of the best things I've ever tasted' Derek blushes and mutters a small thanks, scowling when Stiles calls him out for blushing. Stiles finishes his sandwich and takes another one before he moves to the nutella sandwiches. In the end, he's eaten majority of the sandwiches and then advances on the pack of marshmallows. Derek stares at him as he stuffs his face and Stiles sends him a dirty look.   
  
'I'm a growing boy Derek, I need to eat. Jesus'   
  
'I... I wasn't -'  
  
'I'm just joking around' Stiles laughs, wiping his mouth on a tissue and looking up at the sky. It's mostly clear with a few tiny clouds here and there and the sun beats down on their necks. It's hot but not humid. There's a slight breeze and Stiles can hear the trees swaying in the distance. They sit in silence for a while and then Stiles lays down with his back and head on the blanket.  
  
His legs and feet are sprawled out on the grass and Derek turns to him to find that his breathing is becoming more spaced out as he drifts off to sleep. Derek watches him for quite some time, taking in his features. He can finally admire Stiles' beauty without anyone catching him so he takes his time.  
  
He lets his eyes roam over Stiles' face, focusing on the upturned nose of his and then his full lips. The sun highlights his jawline and Derek feels the need to reach out and trace it but he refrains himself from doing so. He finds himself admiring the moles on Stiles' face and he follows them down his neck to where they're hidden under his shirt. He wants to see Stiles shirtless again.  
  
He wants to suck marks onto his long neck and roam his hands over his shirtless body. He wants to whisper in Stiles' ear and make him shudder with want. He wants to remove those tight jeans and feel Stiles' strong legs. He wants, but he doesn't think he can have.   
  
He knows that Stiles has forgiven him. He can't help but think he still needs forgiveness though and that thought alone makes him not want to directly ask Stiles out, so he has to resort to subtly encourage him go out with Derek. He's not sure how to approach the topic again and ask Stiles out. If he manages to, it's likely that when Stiles gets used to Derek's company he'll undoubtedly accept Derek's offer to go out with him so Derek must remain patient.  
  
So far it's gone well considering this is the first time they've gone somewhere together by choice. When Stiles begins to stir, Derek snaps his attention back to the lake and pretends to be engrossed in deep thought.   
  
'How long have we been out here for?' Stiles asks groggily, wiping at his eyes and letting out a yawn. Derek fumbles around for his phone, finding it on the blanket next to him and he checks the time. 'Almost three hours' he replies. 'We should get going before it starts to get dark'. Stiles nods and stretches once more.   
  
Derek fumbles around in the bag and pulls out another bag but this one is black and made of plastic. He begins putting all the rubbish they've made in the bag and ties it up, making sure there are no holes and then places it in the bag they brought the food in.   
  
'Have you finished?' he asks Stiles who nods and stands up, helping Derek pack away the uneaten food and then they both fold the blanket and pack that away too.  
  
Derek seems a little hesitant as he turns towards Stiles. 'Did you have a nice time?'  
  
'Yeah, it was great Derek. Thanks for the food and for bringing me out here. It's our secret right? I mean, I won't tell anybody about this place cause it's something special to you and I like it too. I'd prefer it if less people knew about it'   
  
'Yeah' Derek smiles. 'It can be our secret'  
  
'That's great' Stiles grins as he begins walking away from the lake. He stumbles and Derek steadies him before swinging the bag over his shoulder. 'Can we come here again?' Stiles asks and Derek halts. Stiles looks back and sees Derek's expression, grin slipping off his face as he mutters 'or not'.  
  
'No! No Stiles, we can come here again. We can come anytime, it's just... I didn't think you'd want...' he stops, trying to find the words to say and ends up letting out a noise of frustration. Derek glares at the ground and chooses to begin walking further away from the lake, stopping when Stiles delicately touches his arm.   
  
'You didn't think what Derek?' he asks gently.   
  
'I just - I didn't think you'd want to come out with me again' he huffs out. Stiles furrows his eyebrows. 'Why?' he demands.  
  
'Stiles - I... you know why'   
  
'No, Derek I honestly don't. Did you forget the part where I forgave you? I may have been skeptical at first but I really did enjoy myself. I had a great time and I'd like to come back here again. Listen to my heartbeat, you know I'm not lying. You're a really nice person underneath everything, you've shown me that' Stiles shrugs.   
  
'But I hurt you...' Derek almost whines and Stiles sighs. 'Derek, you apologised didn't you? And I forgave you, didn't I? You didn't hurt me today and you haven't made me feel upset until now. So if you don't want me to be upset' he waggles his eyebrows, 'stop assuming I haven't forgiven you. You've already made it up to me by bringing me out here and making me food - which for your information is the right way to a Stilinski's heart - so stop it, alright? I'd like to come back here with you tomorrow, if that's possible. I'll bring some food and drink too'  
  
Derek just nods. 'Good' Stiles gives him a warm smile. 'Let's go before it truly gets dark'  
  
Derek leads the way, making sure Stiles is following him and once they're in familiar territory, he slows down and chooses to walk next to Stiles instead. Stiles just rambles, occasionally pointing out different species of birds that he sees and pretty soon they're standing outside Derek's house.  
  
Stiles whines about his aching feet and informs Derek that tomorrow he'll have to hold Stiles and run using his werewolf speed until they reach the lake. Derek blushes but complies.   
  
'May I drive you home?' Derek asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
  
'Dude, my jeep is right here'   
  
'I know but you could - forget it' Derek says, looking dejected.   
  
'No, Derek I - yeah,  I would like for you to drop me off home. I thought you meant that you wanted to drop me off in your Camaro when my jeep was right here' Stiles says, shooting him a small smile.   
  
'It's okay Stiles... if you want to go home alone -'   
  
'Derek! Stop it, I said I would like for you to drop me off. Look, when I say I want something or would like something, I mean it okay? So please, stop looking so dejected because it'll upset me again' Stiles huffs.   
  
'I - yeah, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Don't apologise' Stiles says, shaking his head as he gets in the vehicle. It's beginning to get on his nerves now. He's aware that Derek regrets treating Stiles like shit. He understands that Derek's got issues but Stiles has told him so many times that he's forgiven him and Derek doesn't seem to understand. It's sort of adorable really, but it irritates Stiles at the same time.  
  
Derek lowers himself onto the driver's seat and turns on the ignition. He drives at a steady pace, occasionally glancing at Stiles. Stiles ignores him and fiddles with the radio, cranking up the volume when it lands on a decent station. He rolls down his window to let in some air and leans back against his seat, closing his eyes.   
  
Derek nudges him awake a few minutes later. 'Stiles' he whispers. 'We're here.' Stiles jerks awake and glances out of the window. The sun's setting and his dad's cruiser isn't in the driveway, meaning he's probably still at work. Stiles steps out of the jeep and Derek does the same, walking Stiles to his front door. Stiles pulls out his keys and just as he's about to open the door, Derek's voice stops him.   
  
'Stiles?' Stiles sighs and faces Derek. 'I - I'm sorry I keep upsetting you. I'm trying, honestly. Just - Stiles I'm not good at this... I'm just trying to make things right.' Stiles sighs and looks at Derek. He suddenly feels a large amount of pity towards the man.  
  
Because Stiles knows Derek's trying. He's had such shit luck with people before, especially with humans. His family were killed by a human, someone Derek had trusted and cared for. It must be hard trying to remain civil around Stiles all the time, especially when he's constantly acting like a dick.   
  
'I know Derek. I'm sorry myself for getting all worked up and not understanding even though you made today amazing. Look Derek, I told you that I've forgiven you. You've shown me who you really are and that's enough. So please stop apologising constantly, okay? If I tell you I want something, I mean it okay? And if you want something, talk to me. I won't judge you.'  
  
Derek nods and takes a deep breath. 'Thank you for forgiving me Stiles'  
  
'You don't need to thank me for that Derek' Stiles responds. Derek stares at Stiles like he can't believe what he's saying and Stiles just holds Derek's gaze. He means what he said and Derek finally breaks eye contact and lowers his gaze to the floor.  
  
'I should go. I... can I text you later?'  
  
Stiles chuckles. 'You don't need to ask, text me whenever you want.'  
  
Derek quirks his lips at Stiles and looks at him for a moment, opening his mouth and then closing it. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' he asks and Stiles nods. Derek turns around and Stiles stops him. 'Wait - Derek? How are you going to get home?' Derek turns back around to face Stiles.  
  
The ringing of Stiles' phone startles them both and Stiles groans when he sees Lydia's name on the screen. He tells Derek to wait a moment before answering the phone.   
  
'Hey Lydia. I can't really talk right now-'  
  
'Stiles' she snaps. 'You promised Scott and I that you would call us and you didn't. What have you been doing?' Stiles hears Scott's voice in the background and a dim chatter. 'Is he okay?'  
  
'I'm fine guys. I'm sorry that I forgot to call. It's just that I've been with Derek today and -'  
  
'You're with Derek?' Lydia says at the same time as Scott shouts 'He's with Derek!'  
  
'Um... yeah? I'm with him right now... are you with the pack?'  
  
'Yes' Lydia says at the same time as Scott says 'No'.   
  
'Guys' he lets out an exasperated sigh. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Nothing to worry about!' Lydia says, voice sounding a little muffled. 'Have fun with Derek!'  
  
'What-' he hears the tone signifying the end of a call and he looks at Derek who seems to be blushing. 'Any idea on what that was about?' Derek shakes his head. 'Whatever. Yeah, how are you getting home?' Derek stares at him for a moment before replying.   
  
'I'm going to walk. It won't take me that long, it's okay.'  
  
Stiles nods his head, pausing for a moment before asking, 'Hey Derek?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Can I have a hug?' he asks, subconsciously biting his lip. Derek's eyes drop down to his mouth for a second before they meet his gaze.   
  
'Of course' he answers and Stiles walks a few steps forward, extending his arms as he slides them under Derek's armpits and rests his hands on his back. The leather's warm to the touch and Stiles turns his face and rests his face against Derek's neck. His neck feels hot against his ear and he lets out a content sigh.  
  
Derek hesitantly raises his arms and wraps them around his back. They stay like that for almost a minute, Stiles getting more comfortable by the second. Derek smells nice, a bit like cedarwood and he mumbles into his neck, 'thank you for today' before pulling back. Derek's arms fall from Stiles' waist and rest at his side, his hands twitching.   
  
'See you tomorrow Derek' Stiles smiles and then he unlocks his door and steps inside. He gives Derek a small wave and then he closes the door, standing still as he feels the fluttering of his heart in his chest. Derek stands there for a moment before he turns around and makes his way back home, smile playing at his lips as his heart begins to flutter. It's a nice feeling. One he's willing to embrace.   
  
***  
  
**> Again, thank you for today Derek :D  
  
****> I had fun :)  
  
****< You're welcome Stiles. What are you doing?   
  
****> Just about to get in bed. You?  
  
****< Me too. Goodnight Stiles. See you tomorrow?   
  
****> Goodnight Derek. See you tomorrow.   
  
** Stiles keeps his phone on for the next ten minutes, half expecting Derek to respond with an 'X' but nothing comes through. He sighs and switches off the device, burying himself under the duvet. Derek just wants to make things right between them. He's not looking for anything else. What he has with Derek at the moment is good and he doesn't want to let his feelings destroy their newfound friendship. He can't push away the thoughts though and he ends up falling asleep imagining what it would be like with Derek laying next to him.  
  
***  
  
'Did you just throw water at me?! It's on Sourwolf, it's on!' Stiles yells as he dips his bucket into the clear water of the lake. He picks it up and throws the water at Derek, who uses his fast reflexes to jump out of the way. 'No fair!' Stiles pouts. 'You wet me so now I get to wet you.'  
  
'Fine' Derek groans, trudging up to Stiles. 'Drench me'  
  
'Well, where's the fun in that? You're willing to let me soak you' Stiles says but it doesn't stop him from bending down and pouring almost five litres of water over Derek. Derek growls reflexively and Stiles laughs at the sound. It's fucking boiling today - Stiles low key appreciates being drenched because moments before Derek wet him, his skin felt as if it had been on fire.  
  
He walks over to Derek and flicks off some moss that is clinging to his shirt, causing Derek to twitch. Stiles repeats the action and Derek shrieks. Before he can even think of moving away, Stiles' fingers are dancing over his stomach and chest in rapid movements and Derek howls with laughter.  
  
Derek catches Stiles' hand in a rough grip before he can continue and Stiles suddenly pauses, mesmerized because  _Derek just fucking laughed._  
  
'Stiles?' he asks, concern edging its way into his voice. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'No, I'm not okay' Stiles responds. Derek immediately jumps to conclusions and he begins to apologise. 'I - I'm sorry, I didn't... you tickled me so-'  
  
'No Derek, I'm just... wow' he chuckles. 'I'm shocked, is all. It's the first time I've heard you actually laugh. I wasn't aware that you were ticklish.'  
  
'Oh' Derek says. 'Yeah' he huffs out a short laugh. 'I don't laugh often'  
  
'It's a nice sound' Stiles responds. 'It's melodious, I like it. This may sound crazy but can I tickle you again? Just lightly'  
  
'No' the reply is immediate.   
  
'Pleaaaaase?' Stiles begs.   
  
'No!' Derek snaps and Stiles steps back. Derek's expression becomes one of horror and he apologises profoundly. 'Derek, what's wrong?' Stiles demands.   
  
'It's nothing, I... nothing' he replies, flushing. 'I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to-'  
  
'Derek' Stiles cuts him off. 'Was it the fact that I tickled you? I need to know if that was the reason so I don't do it again.' Derek looks down at Stiles' hand and sees the redness his grip has caused.  
  
'Stiles' he whines brokenly. 'I hurt you again'. Derek's face crumples and Stiles buts in before he can continue.  
  
'Derek, look at me. I'm okay. I just want to know what's wrong.'  
  
'Can I please take your pain?' he asks Stiles, eyes pleading. Stiles denies and Derek's face hardens.  
  
'Stiles, you told me to tell you what I want. And I want to take your pain so please let me take it away.'  
  
Stiles raises his eyebrows but then extends his arm out to Derek. Derek sighs in relief and takes his hand gently, holding it in his left hand whilst leeching away the pain through his right arm.  
  
'I'm so sorry Stiles' he says miserably. He glares at his hand which is taking Stiles' pain, the same hand that he used to grab Stiles. 'I'm a fucking idiot' he mutters under his breath.   
  
'Hey, none of that. You're not an idiot Derek. I made you angry and I just want to know why' Stiles says, moving his free hand to cup over Derek's. It's oddly intimate and Stiles has to tense to stop the butterflies that threaten to appear in his stomach. Derek seems to think Stiles is in pain and he whines.  
  
'Please, Derek I'm fine. Just answer my question.' Stiles lets his hand remain on top of Derek's and gives it an encouraging squeeze. 'It's okay now Derek. I'm feeling a little loopy so you can stop with the pain drain thing.'  
  
Derek quickly lets go of Stiles' hand, cursing himself for not getting anything right. He hurt Stiles, tried taking his pain and ended up making Stiles feel drowsy instead.   
  
'Derek, please stop degrading yourself' Stiles groans. 'What did I do to make you angry?' Derek sucks in a deep breath and then looks at Stiles.  
  
'I... You tickled me and it reminded me of... my mum used to -' his throat seems to close up and he tries swallowing back the lump stuck in his throat. Stiles seems to understand.   
  
'Hey Derek' he says. 'Can I hug you?' Derek nods and Stiles launches himself forward, wrapping one arm around Derek's waist and the other behind his neck, squeezing gently. 'It's okay' he murmurs against Derek's ear. Derek heaves out a shaky sigh and Stiles pushes Derek's face towards his neck, letting him inhale his scent.  
  
'You're okay. Thank you for telling me. I'll be mindful next time, okay?'  
  
Derek nods against his neck and says shakily, 'I'm sorry for hurting you.' Stiles squeezes the back of Derek's neck and he relaxes once more.  
  
'It's okay Derek. I know you didn't mean to.'  
  
Derek's the one who breaks the hug, pulling back from Stiles' grip. He offers a shaky smile to Stiles and Stiles tries to ignore the moisture around his eyes. 'You okay?' he asks instead and Derek nods.  
  
'If you want to go home I understand -' Derek begins but Stiles cuts him off.  
  
'Remember what we spoke about before? If I wanted to go home, I would have gone already. Well, I don't really know my way out of here but I would have told you that I want to leave. I don't want to leave, okay? I want to stay here with you and watch the birds fly across the lake or do whatever you want to do.'  
  
Derek really wants to kiss Stiles but there's no way that's happening any time soon. Instead, he suggests that they sit on the grass and watch the sun set and that's what they do.  
  
***  
  
Derek takes Stiles shopping the next day. They enter the mall and go from shop to shop, looking at various clothes and other items. Derek catches Stiles eyeing up a batman figure in the corner of the comic store, so when they move to the next shop Derek tells Stiles to wait in the shop whilst he uses the toilet.  
  
He makes sure that Stiles' back is turned before he darts off to the comic shop. The action figure isn't really interesting but clearly there is some value to it as Derek sees the price. He picks up a box and takes it to the counter where a blonde woman is standing, chewing loudly on a piece of gum.  
  
She flips her hair when Derek approaches her and makes an obscene show of batting her eyelids. Derek ignores her and asks if it is possible for her to wrap the box up. She says that they don't wrap items so Derek purchases a roll of rapping paper covered with the superman logo and some tape alongside the figure.   
  
He feels his phone vibrate with a text from Stiles.   
  
**> Where are you??  
**  
Derek calls him immediately. 'Stiles' he says sharply when he picks up. 'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'   
  
'I'm fine Derek' Stiles laughs. 'You've been gone for quite some time so I was starting to get a little worried.' Derek's chest feels warm at that.   
  
'There's just a long queue for the toilets. I'll be back soon' he promises and waits for Stiles to hang up. He walks over to a bench in the distance and removes the figure from his bag as well as the tape and wrapping paper. He pulls the plastic coating off the wrapping paper unfolds the roll.  
  
He rips off a large, messy rectangle and places the box in the centre, ignoring the many people throwing him curious looks. Before he folds the paper, he scrapes off the price tag and proceeds to wrap the box messily. He doesn't have scissors so he resorts to ripping parts of the paper and then he tapes everything down.  
  
It's the worst looking present he's ever seen but at least Stiles won't guess what it is. There's no way the wrapping paper will fit into his bag again without bulging out and Stiles will clearly see that he's bought something, so he leaves it on the bench for someone else to use. He sticks the present in his bag and then proceeds to the shop where he left Stiles.   
  
Stiles doesn't buy anything. Neither does Derek. The drive back to Stiles' is peaceful and Stiles occasionally breaks off into chatter. When Derek pulls up outside Stiles' house, he notices the cruiser sitting in the driveway so he parks his camaro behind Stiles' jeep on the road.  
  
He's planning on giving the present to Stiles right now but Stiles has other ideas. 'Derek' he says. 'Would you like to come in?' Derek looks at the cruiser in the driveway and then turns back to Stiles.   
  
'About that...' Stiles begins. 'Last time you were in my room, somehow my dad knew. He told me to tell you to use the front door next time'. Derek raises his eyebrows but otherwise agrees to come in.  
  
Stiles beams at him and hops out of the jeep. He unlocks the front door and steps inside. 'Dad?' he calls.   
  
'In the kitchen, Stiles' his dad replies. Stiles grabs Derek's arm and tugs him towards the kitchen to where his dad's sitting at the dinner table, nursing a cup of coffee between his hands.  
  
'Is it okay if Derek stays for a while?'   
  
His dad raises an eyebrow at Stiles' hand which is still latched onto Derek's arm and he quickly removes it, blushing heavily. 'Stiles. I'd like to talk to Derek alone please' his dad says.  
  
Stiles lets out a fake laugh before answering, 'no way.'   
  
'Stiles...' his dad says in his sheriff voice and Stiles groans.  
  
'Why do you wanna interrogate him for?' he demands. The sheriff stares at Derek and then looks back to his son.  
  
'Because I'm your father and fathers have the right to interrogate their sons' boyfriend.'  
  
'We - we're not' Stiles and Derek stammer together, looking at each other with wide eyes.  
  
The sheriff glances back and forth between them and then nudges at a chair with his foot. 'Sit down Derek. Stiles, you can go upstairs. Derek will join you soon'  
  
'Derek...' Stiles says, not wanting to leave.  
  
'It's okay Stiles. I'm fine, go upstairs and I'll come later.'  
  
Stiles huffs and glares at his dad. 'Don't ask him any personal questions' he huffs again before turning on his heel and marching upstairs.   
  
'I don't hear you entering your room Stiles!' his dad calls and Stiles curses, slamming the door to his room. Once the Sheriff knows Stiles is in his room, he looks at Derek who squirms under his gaze.   
  
'You've been sneaking in through my son's window' he says.   
  
'Yes sir, I have. I'm sorry' he replies.   
  
'I could arrest you for breaking into my house, Hale'  
  
'I know sir'  
  
'But Stiles seems to want you here and I can't deny him that.' Derek doesn't know how to respond.   
  
'So Derek, how old is Stiles?'  
  
'19, sir'   
  
'When's his birthday?'   
  
'April the 8th, sir'   
  
'What is he studying at university?'  
  
'He's majoring in law. Minoring in photography, sir.'   
  
'What's his real name?' the sheriff asks with a smirk playing at his lips. He knows Derek won't know this. But Derek does. He listens to Stiles ramble on and on - he's been listening to him for the past three days, from complaining about the weather to university to how ugly his name is - Derek knows.   
  
'Przemysław, sir.' The sheriff raises his eyebrows, evidently shocked. 'And how do you know that?'   
  
'He rambles often, sir. He told me that he doesn't like his name but it was the name of his grandfather. Stiles' mum wanted Stiles to have the name in remembrance of him' Derek easily replies. The sheriff studies Derek with a calculating expression.   
  
'Stiles says you aren't his boyfriend.'  
  
'No, sir, I'm not'  
  
'But you'd like to be' the sheriff says and Derek stills in the chair. 'You love my son. You love Stiles, don't you?'  
  
'I-' Derek starts but the sheriff cuts him off. 'It's a simple yes or no question.'  
  
'Y-yes' Derek says, sinking into the seat. The sheriff sighs. Derek winces, expecting to be cast out of the household but the sheriff surprises him with his next words. 'You should tell him, son.'  
  
Derek snaps his gaze up to where the sheriff is watching him. 'I haven't seen my son this happy for a very long time, Derek. These past few days, he's come home in such a good mood and I know it's because of you. He loves you back, son. Do you know that?  
  
'I do, sir' Derek replies. 'Then why haven't you told him yet?' the sheriff questions. Derek sighs and squirms under his gaze. 'I... I don't deserve-'  
  
'Bullshit!' the sheriff snaps, banging his hand on the table which makes Derek startle. 'Don't you dare pull that on me Derek. My son deserves someone like you and you sure as hell deserve someone like my son. Derek, I've seen you climb trees to help cats that have been treed'. Derek blushes.  
  
'I've heard that you help old people cross the road. Is that true?' Derek nods.  
  
'I've heard that you never fail to give money to that homeless man who sits outside the mall. Is that true?' Derek nods again.  
  
'There's many good things I can say about you Derek. Everyone knows that you're a good person. You need to see that for yourself. And I know that my son would help you recognise that, if only you told him how you feel.'  
  
_He already praises me enough_ , Derek thinks but he doesn't voice this thought. 'I.. I will soon enough, when the time is right. Thank you, sir' Derek says, wanting to leave the kitchen so he can go back to Stiles.   
  
'You're welcome Derek. And it's John. I can't be having my future son in law referring to me as 'sir', can I?' Derek blushes at the term and nods his head.  
  
John chuckles and points upstairs. 'He's all yours.'  
  
Derek doesn't need to be told twice. He almost runs out of the kitchen and jogs up the stairs, hitching his bag over his shoulder as he knocks on Stiles' door. 'Derek?' he hears Stiles approach the door and then he opens it wide. 'Are you okay? What did you talk about?' Stiles worries at his bottom lip.   
  
'Nothing much. There's nothing to worry about, he just told me to use the door from now on.'  
  
Stiles raises his eyebrows, clearly not believing Derek but he doesn't push. Derek steps inside and flashes back to the last time he had been in Stiles' room. He shakes off the thought, closes the door and sits next to Stiles on his bed.  
  
'I um, I bought you something' he says. Stiles lets out a shocked noise.  
  
'You're kidding right? I bought you something as well!'   
  
Derek grins at him and Stiles' heart flutters. Derek reaches into his bag and pulls out the messily wrapped present. 'I'm sorry about the condition it's in. I had to wrap it fast and I had no scissors...'  
  
'Derek...' Stiles says as he holds the present. 'It's quite big, I hope you didn't pay a lot.' He begins to peel at the tape and then proceeds to pull off the wrapping paper. Derek makes sure to focus on Stiles' face and he's not disappointed.  
  
Stiles' eyes widen as the box is revealed and he turns to Derek, still wide eyed. 'You did not...' he begins. 'Derek! This fucking cost so much? Why would you spend that much money on me? How did you even know I liked it?'   
  
Derek blushes and smiles gently. 'In the comic store you kept looking at it. It made you happy and... well, I like seeing you happy. And I wanted to buy it for you so... so you'd be happy' he finishes awkwardly. Stiles just stares at him, flabbergasted.   
  
'You.. You don't like it...' Derek says, his face falling.  
  
'No, No Derek I love it' Stiles says hurriedly. 'It's just that... you didn't have to spend that much money on me to make me happy. You being here makes me happy and that's enough.' Derek's eyes widen at that and he opens his mouth, not knowing what to say.   
  
'I'm gonna hug you now' Stiles says and then throws himself at Derek, pushing him down on the bed as he wraps his arms around his neck. The position is a little awkward with Derek's head pressed against the headboard but he wraps his arms around Stiles nonetheless. Stiles mutters into his chest, 'You seriously are the best, Der'.   
  
Derek's heart lurches at the nickname. Stiles lets himself up and then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a ring box. Derek's eyes widen - of course, that thought is outlandish but the way he presents it is so intimate Derek feels his eyes tear up.  
  
He can imagine them together if it ever comes to that moment and he has to gather his thoughts together before he takes the box. He flips it open and gasps when he sees the ring. It's black and it sparkles when it catches the light. There's a wolf's face with its teeth bared stuck onto the ring and Derek gently holds the ring in his hand.   
  
'It's black right? I mean the wolf. It reminded me of you when you do that full shift because you become black as well and I don't know, I picked it up and it looked really nice and I thought it'd suit you but if you don't like it I can-'   
  
'Stiles' Derek interrupts. 'I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you'. He turns to Stiles and  _beams_ and Stiles' heart begins to clang in his chest. 'Stiles' he says. 'I want - can I... I want to hug you?' Stiles nods and Derek carefully moves the action figure and ring to Stiles' bedside cabinet before he wraps his arms around Stiles and buries his face in his hair.  
  
'Thank you so much' he whispers. 'Thank you so fucking much Stiles' he repeats himself. Some time later, they end up lying down, Derek's arms still wrapped around Stiles. They end up falling asleep like that and when the sheriff enters the room and sees the pair clinging onto each other in their sleep, he can't help but smile.   
  
Things become very easy between them after that. Stiles studies at home sometimes or other times he goes over to Derek's. They always end up cuddling for a long time after and neither of them comment on what they may seem to be.  
  
He spends the whole of the next week running through the preserve with Derek, followed by taking a swim in the lake. Stiles hasn't felt this happy in such a long time and neither has Derek. They both feel at peace in each other's company.   
  
Stiles gets the text exactly a week after he and Derek exchanged gifts. He's highlighting important passages in his text book when he hears his phone chime. He unlocks his phone and smiles when he sees Derek's name on the screen.   
  
**< Pack meeting at 7pm. Make sure you come. We have some important matters to discuss. There's nothing to worry about though :)  
****> I'll be there. See you soon!   
  
** It's almost five PM so Stiles puts aside his work for now and jumps in the shower. He's out within 5 minutes and he irons a black shirt and a pair of black jeans, slipping them on once he's dried off his whole body and put on his underwear. He's ready by 5:30 so he decides to continue with his work for another hour. He'll leave at roughly 6:30 so he sets an alarm on his phone for 6:25 before he gets back to work.

***  
  
'He's here! Erica! Where are the glasses!' Derek hisses.   
  
'On the table you idiot, stop worrying!'   
  
'Shut up! All of you shut up!'   
  
'I can't believe Derek's actually doing this', Lydia whispers to Jackson who wraps his arms around her waist.   
  
Derek waits until Stiles rings the bell. He gives it a few moments before walking towards the door and pulling it open, taking in Stiles' appearance. He's wearing a black and white 'NYC' shirt with tight black jeans and a pair of converses. There's a faint blush on his cheeks as he looks back up to Stiles' face.  
  
'Hey' Derek says. 'You look good' and immediately his scent is replaced with something sweet and familiar that Derek can't quite place an emotion on.  _Love_ , his mind clicks. He smells it around Jackson and Lydia, around Erica and Boyd and he's smelt it on Stiles a few times before.  
  
'Thanks' Stiles smiles, blushing as he steps inside. 'Sooo where are the others?'  
  
'They're in the kitchen, waiting for you'  
  
'Waiting for me? What's going on?' Stiles looks confused as Derek grabs his hand lightly.   
  
'Do you remember what you said to me them many weeks ago about yourself? About your place in the pack and about how you feel?' Stiles slowly nods.  
  
'And I said we'd make sure to show how much we appreciate you?' Stiles nods again.  
  
'Well, consider this as a pack bonding night' Derek smiles, pulling Stiles along with him to the kitchen where the pack are standing around the table. Stiles notices the cutlery set on the table alongside two plates and glasses.   
  
'Oh!' he exclaims. 'Are we having a pack dinner? But why are there only two plates?'  
  
Scott is the first to step forward. 'Actually um... you and Derek are gonna be having dinner together'  
  
'What? What's going on?' Stiles lets out a confused laugh, glancing around the room with wide eyes.   
  
'Stiles' Scott begins. 'Derek's just - Derek's been planning this for the past week. He told us some of the things you said about yourself and... I can't believe we've made you feel like that. I can't believe that I made you feel like that. So we all need to tell you something.'  
  
Stiles turns to Derek. 'What's this all about?' he questions.  
  
'Stiles', Scott says, drawing his attention from Derek. 'I've known you since we were practically in diapers. You've always been a brother to me and you always will be. I just wanted to let you know that you mean so much to me. You helped me when my dad left, you defended me against those bullies who used to always hit me, you helped me woo Allison-' Scott breaks eye contact with Stiles to smile at Allison before continuing, 'you tried to help me control the shifts and actually sort of succeeded and you just made everything better for me. You make me happy - you make everyone happy. And so should you. Be happy I mean. You belong here, in the pack, with us because we need you here. Without you I don't know what this pack would be' Scott finishes.   
  
Stiles just stands there with his mouth wide open.   
  
Jackson's the next to step forward.   
  
'Stilinski' he says. 'You're a fucking idiot'. Derek growls from somewhere behind Stiles but Jackson continues speaking. 'To think that you don't belong here in this pack, with us is fucking idiotic. You have every right to be here. You're strong and you take all of our shit and somehow still manage to keep going, so for that, I respect you. Don't get all big headed now' he finishes before stepping back.   
  
Allison's next. 'Stiles, we really do love you. What is it with all this talk about you not belonging because you're a human? Am I not a human too? You may say that I belong because I can defend myself and I can fight but Stiles, you do help us in so many ways. You always research for us and always find strategies for us. You clean up after us and you try your best to keep this pack together, even if it means putting yourself at risk. Stiles, you mean so much to all of us and even though some people may not admit it -' Allison glances over to Jackson, who's a little red in the face, 'we all love you and love having you here'  
  
Boyd steps forward. 'Stiles. You do belong with us. You're not inferior to us and we aren't your superiors. That's not how pack works. Obviously Derek is superior to all of us but at the end of the day, you're the same as all of us. You're a beta, just like the rest of us. Don't forget that'.   
  
Erica joins Boyd. 'I used to have a crush on you, do you know that Stiles? You're the one who never allowed anyone to say shit to me because I was epileptic. You're strong and fierce Stiles. You try to protect all of us and that's what we need in a pack. A strong, devoted pack member and that's what you are. Of course, I've got Boyd here now so I'm totally over you but if I ever hear word that you've been calling yourself ugly and putting yourself down, I full on will restrain you until you admit that you are a catch. You mean a lot to us Stiles'  
  
Stiles is dimly aware that he's letting out embarrassing noises, short bursts from his throat. He knows he's plastered against Derek and there's a hand wiping away the tears. He's never felt so respected and wanted. He feels like he's worth something and as Kira steps forward, he knows that there's more to come.  
  
'Erica's right Stiles. You are a catch. We don't talk much considering that we are pack but I'd love to talk to you more because Stiles, you've got such a kind heart and that's the type of person a pack needs. That's the type of person everyone needs to be honest, so don't ever think you don't belong here'  
  
Isaac steps in front of Kira. 'Stiles' he sighs. 'We argue a lot. Like everyone knows that you and I are always having it out. I just wanted to say though, that I do respect you and if I have said anything to hurt you I'm really sorry. I feel like our arguments are mainly us joking around so if I have said anything that you've taken to heart, I really am sorry. I do have a bond with you and you definitely belong here, with me, with us in this pack'  
  
Lydia practically pushes Isaac out of the way before turning to Stiles. 'Stiles. You pined after me for almost a decade wanting me to notice you. I did notice you Stiles. You were my enemy in all the classes we shared together because I knew that you may have had the potential to pass me. I know I made you feel so insecure and ignored and for that I'm sorry. Everyone is right Stiles. You belong here, with us, in this pack. Stiles, you're not ugly at all. Erica was right. You're amazing Stiles, you're fucking beautiful. There's not a single person in this world who deserves you Stiles, myself included and even Derek standing behind you. You're amazing Stiles. You belong here in the pack because you've done so much for us and we love you for it. We love your sense of humour and the way you ramble almost every second. Stiles, this pack would be entirely dysfunctional without you and for you to think that you don't belong is simply fucking stupid. You belong here Stiles and we all need you. That's all I have to say'  
  
Stiles openly sobs in front of the whole pack whilst Derek stands behind him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.   
  
'Stiles, please don't cry' he says, turning Stiles around so that he's looking directly into Derek's eyes.   
  
'These - They are h-happy tears' Stiles sobs, clutching Derek's arms. Derek removes his hands from Stiles' arms and puts them both on his shoulders.   
  
'Stiles, I want you to look into my eyes please. For the whole time I speak. I apologised to you already before but I need to do it again. I know you don't like it and I'm sorry but you need to know how I feel. I just... I can't believe I was mistreating you for so long. I didn't mean to hurt you, physically and mentally and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that. But what I can do is try and make it up to you. I've tried already and I'll continue trying.' Derek cups Stiles' jaw and makes sure he's looking into Derek's eyes before continuing.   
  
'You're fucking amazing Stiles' Stiles closes his eyes and sobs at that. 'Open your eyes for me Stiles. Look into my eyes, good. You are fucking amazing. Amazing doesn't even begin to describe what you are Stiles. You just... Stiles you are the stitches that keeps us whole. You look after us and tend to our injuries, you always research for us and just care so much about us. I'm so sorry for not noticing that sooner. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you Stiles. Stiles, you do wonders for me. Please look at me Stiles, don't cry. You need to know how much I appreciate you, you've heard it from the others so now you need to hear it from me'  
  
Derek sees the pack beginning to leave. He waits until they've left before continuing.   
  
'There's this scent which surrounds Jackson and Lydia. It surrounds Erica and Boyd, and it surrounds Allison and Scott. It's beginning to surround Kira and Isaac too, and I noticed that it surrounds you. Remember when you told me you loved me, Stiles? You told me that when I look at you for a long time, you think that I'm disgusted with you. Stiles, how long have I been looking at you like that? Can you remember?'  
  
'M-more than a year' Stiles chokes out.  
  
'More than a year' Derek confirms. 'And I'm betting that if you were a werewolf, you'd be able to smell that same smell that surrounds everyone else on me Stiles. You know what that is, right? . Stiles, I didn't - hadn't known until we started hanging out more. I've always been attracted to you, I've always found you attractive Stiles. Even when I first met you. And around a year and a half ago, the attraction went deeper and deeper. Stiles, I dug myself a hole I couldn't get out of. I didn't know what it was, I'd look at you and I'd start day dreaming and - well, I didn't think I deserved it. And I thought that me falling for you couldn't possibly happen. So I denied it. I pushed it all away but sometimes I'd still catch myself staring at you'  
  
'Remember a few weeks back when you turned up late? Stiles, I knew something was wrong and I didn't want to see you upset. I couldn't help but stare at you Stiles because I don't like seeing you sad. I can't stand it. And then I found out I'd been hurting you and god Stiles, I fucking feel so guilty. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you. Stiles, I need you to know that you belong here. That you're here to stay and you will never, ever be disregarded in this pack. I know I took the pack on some activities without you and I'm honestly sorry for that, Stiles. It wasn't because you were human, fuck, Allison's human and she tags along but Stiles... I was trying to suppress my feelings for you and I was failing. You have to believe me, I've been falling for you for the past year and I thought it was clear to see so I tried to hide it. The pack realised almost straight away and it's a shocker that Scott managed to keep this a secret for this long. Stiles, Lydia was right. You're too good for anyone in this world, you're too good for me. I'm so so so fucking sorry Stiles, honestly I'm too sorry. But please, let me make it up to you. I promise to treat you right and take care of you'  
  
'When I first comforted you, before I left I told you that you're not the only one with feelings. I hope you understand what I mean now, Stiles. I've accepted it and I'm willing to show you that I want it. Stiles, I love you. I really do, please believe me and - oh no, please don't cry. I know that we sprung this upon you when you were least expecting it. I've been... Stiles, when I first took you to the lake I really wanted it to be a date. I thought that the more we hung out, the easier it would be to ask you out on a real date. I fell for you harder Stiles, I didn't think that it was possible but... this is hard for me to say. All of this. I have trouble with words but Stiles, I wouldn't be talking like this if I didn't mean every word. I know it's a lot to ask for and if you feel pressured into accepting or if you don't feel comfortable it's okay, just let me know. It sounds cliche but I'll always be waiting for you'   
  
Derek's breathless by the time he finishes and Stiles is shaking under his arms. Sometime during his long speech, Derek had gathered Stiles into his arms but Stiles hadn't responded to what Derek had said. Derek's about to release Stiles but Stiles moves back himself. He takes in a deep breath and then wipes at the tears which roll down his face.   
  
'You're an idiot' he finally says and Derek's heart breaks. 'Derek. I wouldn't have... I'm lost for words' he laughs shakily. 'You keep apologising even though I told you it's fine. Derek, I forgave you weeks ago. I told you so many times yet you still ask me for forgiveness. What am I meant to do Derek? I tell you that you're forgiven but you still keep apologising. If we're going to date, I need you to stop apologising Der'  
  
Derek looks stunned for a moment. 'You - you really want to date me?' Stiles sighs. 'Derek, I fucking love you okay. I've wanted to date you for three years and there's no way I'm throwing away this opportunity. You... Derek. Derek - you've treated me so good for the past month. I know that this is the real you. You're not a violent aggressive werewolf who loves seeing others get hurt. You're kind and caring and loving and just... you're just all positive Derek. You've got such a beautiful personality and you're beautiful in general, I can't deny that. Derek, you've shown me who you truly are. I know why you did the shit that you did and I forgive you. Okay? I forgive you. There's no need to apologise anymore. I'd love to date you Derek. This here today, it's a date right?' Derek nods. 'In fact' Stiles continues. 'I know that if you agree to be my boyfriend I'll be the luckiest man on earth because somehow, I managed to land someone as beautiful and loving as you.'  
  
Derek doesn't know how to respond. _He_ feels lucky. _He_ feels like the luckiest man on earth because after everything he's done Stiles has managed to forgive _him_. He can finally show off Stiles to the whole world and take him out. He can hold his hand in public and he will be able to kiss him...  
  
'Stiles' Derek says. 'I know this is a big step from asking for hugs but... I really want to kiss you so can I?'  
  
Stiles chuckles before answering 'you don't have to ask Der.'   
  
Derek closes the gap between them. He cups Stiles' face in his hands and presses his lips against Stiles' pinker ones and all of a sudden he can hear the vigorous thumping of both their heartbeats. His brain feels fuzzy as Stiles kisses him back, hands clenching in Derek's shirt and Derek licks at Stiles' lips, begging for entrance into his mouth.  
  
Stiles parts his lips and Derek slides his tongue in. He tries to convey all his love through that kiss. He thinks of how Stiles always knows when he needs a hug. He thinks about how Stiles is so patient with him. He thinks about how Stiles could forgive someone like him and he feels such a strong emotion flare up in his chest.  
  
He wrestles with Stiles' tongue before it goes limp and finally Derek lets his tongue taste every corner of Stiles' mouth. He tastes like how he smells - like vanilla and honey and Derek nips at his lips before pulling away for air. Stiles moans and whines as Derek's tongue slips free of his mouth. His pupils have dilated and his lips are slick and swollen. He blinks at Derek for a moment before breaking into a shy smile.   
  
'That was the best first kiss ever' he says breathlessly and Derek's heart lurches at the words 'first kiss'.   
  
'You've never been kissed before?' he asks, reaching out to stroke his thumb across Stiles' face. 'Never' Stiles replies and Derek feels a fire ignite deep within him. He's so proud that he's the only person Stiles has ever kissed and he nuzzles into Stiles' neck, scenting him.  
  
'I'm glad that I was your first. I love you so much' he mumbles against his skin and Stiles runs his hands down his back, repeating the words back to him.   
  
_I love you._ Both of them are aware that they'll come across difficulties in their relationship. Derek knows it's not going to be easy for Stiles because of all the issues Derek has, but they both will try. Derek knows that after everything they've experienced together, nothing will be able to take away the love he feels for Stiles. He feels like he could explode from it but then Stiles snaps him out of his thought.  
  
'Um Derek... I hate to break your little love fest but I think the dinner's burning.' Derek's head snaps up from where it lays on Stiles' neck and he curses as black smoke billows out from the oven. He holds his breath and Stiles' laugh resonates around the kitchen walls as Derek pulls the remains of what was to be dinner out of the oven, glaring at Stiles as he snaps a picture.   
  
As far as first dates go, Stiles thinks this has been by far the best one. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAAAAAAT  
> 15000+ WORDS  
> This was initially meant to be something like a 3000 word fic and this is what it became  
> So here you are guys, my first one shot and my first fic that I have finished  
> I wrote quite a lot whilst I was tired and majority of the angst scenes were written when I was feeling particularly sad or angry. It's 12:52AM and I am soo tired. I have to wake up in four hours and I have an English assignment due tomorrow (guess what, I haven't done it) but yeah, I don't have a beta so all errors are mine and I really can't be bothered to check for errors because I am on the verge of falling asleep  
> If errors are found, don't hesitate to point them out in the comments section below and I will fix them as soon as possible.  
> Goodnight ;D


End file.
